1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses with a pair of angle-adjustable bows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pair of eyeglasses is shown to comprise a lens frame 1, two connecting rings 2, a lens 3 mounted within the lens frame 1, two engagement members 4, a pair of bows 6, and two pivot members 7. The lens frame 1 has two side portions, each of which is provided with an oblong projection 11. Each of the oblong projections 11 has a central hole 111 formed therethrough and a blind hole 112. Two cavities 12 are formed in upper and lower sides of each one of the projections 11. Each of the connecting rings 2 has a central hole 21 into which a respective one of the projections 11 may be inserted, and two pins 22 which may be engaged within the respective cavities 12. The periphery of each of the connecting rings 2 is provided with teeth 23 and a radially, outwardly protrusion 24 formed adjacent to the lens 3 when the connecting rings 2 are mounted to the lens frame 1.
Each of the engagement members 4 has a rear end portion that is connected pivotally to a corresponding one of the bows 6 by means of a pivot pin 5, and a front end that is provided with a through bore 41. Each through bore 41 has an inner periphery which is provided with teeth 42 which are capable of meshing with the teeth 23 of a corresponding one of the ring members 2. Each of the engagement members 4 has a recess 43 which is adapted to receive a corresponding one of the protrusions 24 when the ring members 2 are engaged within the central bore 41 of the respective one of the engagement members 4. Each of the pivot members 7 has a circular head portion 70 which has a diameter that is greater than that of the central bore 41 and which has a pivot axle 71 extending therefrom. Each pivot axle 71 has an enlarged distal end 711 and an axial slit 712 extending inwardly from the distal end 711. Each head portion 70 further has an engaging pin 72 formed adjacent to the pivot axle 71. The distal ends 712 of the pivot axles 71 may pass through a corresponding one of the central bores 41, the central holes 21 of the connecting rings 2 and the central holes 111 of the projections 11 such that the fixing pins 72 are engaged in a corresponding one of the blind holes.112 in order to secure the engagement members 4 and the connecting rings 2 to the side portions of the lens frame 1. The angle of vertical inclination of the bows 6 relative to the lens frame 1 can be adjusted by rotating the bows 6 and by forcing the engagement members 4 to rotate relative to the connecting rings 2.
The drawback of the conventional eyeglasses is that the great number and the small size of the eyeglasses components result in an increased difficulty during the manufacture and assembly of the eyeglasses.